In The Light Of The Full Moon
by Smenzer
Summary: complete Ares, Xena and Gabrielle on the Farm ... with WEREWOLVES! How will Ares solve the werewolf problem? AresGabrielle story! RR!
1. Default Chapter

Title: In the Light of the Full Moon Author: Smenzer Rating: PG Pairing: Ares/Gabrielle Archive: Yes, please. Let me know if you take it, OK? Teaser: Old Ares Had a Farm with werewolves!!!! Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Studios USA or Whoever owns the Rights to Xena: Warrior Princess. This is just for fun. No money is being made.  
  
"And so they were never seen again and even today no one knows what has happened to the poor couple. But some claim to have seen their ghosts strolling the woods at night, still searching for their missing heads." Gabrielle finished the story and was careful to keep her face straight. She leaned back against the log behind her and breathed in the cool night air. It was autumn already and the trees around them were dressed in brilliant reds, oranges and yellows, with still hints of green in places but now the trees were cloaked in darkness. The cheery campfire crackled and she stretched her legs out in front of her for a bit of extra warmth. It was getting chilly and soon they would have to go in for the night. It was the rare peaceful moments like these that made it all worthwhile. She looked at her two audience members, waiting to see what they thought of the spooky story.  
  
"Oh, please!" Ares said as he rolled his eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that? There are no such things as ghost!"  
  
"Some people are saying that about the Gods now, you know." Xena replied with a grin as she glanced at the ex God of War. "That they never really existed. I don't see how you can say ghosts don't exist when you were a God for so long. Surely you've seen lots of things."  
  
"Well, the Gods were real until you killed most of them." Ares muttered. He hated being mortal and the idea of hiding out on this sorry excuse for a farm. But he really didn't blame Xena for killing most of his siblings and other relatives. His dark eyes shifted back to Gabrielle. "But that doesn't mean that I believe that story."  
  
"Didn't it scare you?" Gabrielle asked, curious. She had never really spent much time with Ares before and she was looking forward to it. She wanted to see how her bardly talents would affect him. It was becoming clear though that he was already a skeptic. It would take a lot more than just a simple ghost story to scare him!  
  
"No." Ares answered. "Was it supposed to?"  
  
"Yes!" Gabrielle cried with excitement. "You're supposed to take in the whole thing. Look at the dark woods out there. Why, anything could be lurking in there: a crazed maniac with a big ax, a ghost or some scary monster! Even the farm house looks scary. Just look at it!"  
  
Ares glanced towards the farmhouse that had once belonged to Xena's grandmother. The door had fallen off, the porch was sagging, a large section of roof had rotted and there were gaps between the boards that made up the house. The slowing rising moon made the house's condition all too obvious, it's silver light showing the years of abandonment. "Now that is scary. I'm afraid the place will collapse on me if I go inside."  
  
"That isn't what I meant!" Gabrielle said. "Just thing, there could be something in there right now, waiting."  
  
"We already kicked out all the rats." Ares replied as his dark gaze returned to Gabrielle. "And as for monsters, my do-gooder half brother made them all extinct."  
  
"He's not getting it." Xena interrupted as she shifted on the cool ground. "Why don't you tell another one? Tell him that one about the moon."  
  
"Oh, am I supposed to cringe in fear just because the moon is out?" Ares said sarcastically. "Sorry Xena, but it doesn't frighten me."  
  
"But it will." Xena grinned, the flickering firelight giving her face odd angles and even darker shadows. Her eyes glinted red for a second, as if they were glowing from within with intense heat, then darkened. She turned her attention back to Gabrielle. "Now be quite and listen to the story."  
  
"Not too long ago there had been a woman who sought power." Gabrielle began the story, talking in the clear voice the bards used. These days she was more a warrior than a bard, but she still loved telling stories. "She had long black hair and intense eyes. Some even say she once lived in these parts. She traveled far in her search and learned many things. She mastered the sword and even men admitted she had great skill. Still she was not satisfied, for her greed for power was intense. She traveled far from the lands of Greece to a great mass of land. There she started to hear rumors of mortal men that had the powers of a God! Deciding to seek these men out, she began her search. She didn't know if the rumors were true or not, but if they were it would mean great power for her."  
  
Gabrielle paused for a moment to drink water from her skin, her eyes darting to Ares' slouched shape across the fire. He seemed rather bored with the story. Placing the water skin next to her, Gabrielle continued the tale.  
  
"The trail she followed turned out to be a bloody one. This didn't bother the woman because she had killed many herself. At every isolated village she stopped at, the townspeople whispered in fear of the beasts that stalked them at night, the beasts that once used to be human! The woman listened to the stories with interest, all the time dreaming the power of shapeshifting would soon be hers! Then one day when she was riding her horse across a green valley, three men on horseback approached her. They wore dark cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. She could tell right away that these three were not ordinary men, for they had a sense of power about them. The leader of the men spoke and told her that they were the ones she sought, the shapeshifters. They offered to share their powers with her, but first she must forsake her Gods. The woman laughed and quickly agreed, for the Gods had done nothing for her and the one that did, she had already taken everything she could from him."  
  
Once again Gabrielle paused for a drink and glanced toward Ares. Now he was sitting up and seemed to be paying attention. Capping the waterskin, Gabrielle quickly continued.  
  
"She rode with them until they reached a hut deep in the woods. Leaving the horses, the woman followed them inside. They explained that they belonged to a witch's coven, although they were not witches nor were they the male version of a witch. Instead a witch had invented a magic potion and it was this potion that gave them the power to change into wolves. They introduced her to the witch that lived there, the one that had invented the potion. No one is sure exactly what had happened inside the witch's hut once the meeting started. Most believe that while the witch chanted, the three men and the woman removed their clothing and rubbed the magic potion on their bodies. Soon after, they began to change. Their faces grew into long snouts, their mouths filled with sharp teeth. Their fingers grew longer and more bony, the tips ending in razor sharp claws. And dense fur sprouted from their skin and covered them as thickly as any dog. Howling, the four beasts raced from the hut in the woods through the dark trees until they reached a nearby town. Insane with an unnatural hunger, they killed several villagers with only the full moon as a witness."  
  
Gabrielle could see she had Ares' full attention now, the ex-God was leaning forward to hear more.  
  
"It is said the woman ran with the witch's coven for many months. The law was after them for the murders of countless townsfolk and one day one of the men got caught. After a trial, where he was declared a werewolf, he was hung. The woman, being more clever than the men, soon realized she no longer needed the witch or her magic potion. The enchanted liquid had seeped into her pores and had permanently changed her into a beast of the night. All she needed now to transform was a full moon in the sky and that came often enough. Taking her horse, she abandoned the others to their fate and headed back towards her homeland. On the way, she discovered many other things. It is said that her wounds heal extra quickly and that only silver to the heart can kill her. The beast also gave her extra strength, intelligence and cunning. She grew more bloodthirsty and savage, writing her name across the land in blood. Then she just disappeared, the bloody trail vanishing. Some say she is still out there today, the beast inside her just waiting to gain free reign again. Others say that her bloody trail never stopped, that she just grew smarter and wiser, now hiding her victims. But they all agree on one thing: getting scratched or bit by a werewolf will turn you into a werewolf. So on a night like tonight, with a full moon riding high in the sky, you best lock your windows and doors for you never know who and where the woman with the thirst of a wolf is."  
  
Ares glanced up at the full moon. The celestial body was full and round with a glowing halo around it. As the God of War, he had seen many warriors that was bloodthirsty but this story of a shapechanging human was new to him. "So you're saying some mortals can actually change into a wolf?"  
  
"That's what the story says." Gabrielle smiled at him. She could see her story had affected Ares! The trees rattled as a strong wind passed through their branches, knocking leaves to the cold earth. A cloud passed over the moon and the night grew darker. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled, it's mournful cry clear in the cold air. "Maybe that's her now, hunting for fresh prey."  
  
Ares shivered.  
  
"Come on, let's go in for the night." Gabrielle laughed as she got to her feet. Holding out her hand to Ares, she helped him up and they headed for the house. After Xena doused the fire with a pot of water, she followed them. Once in the bedroom the three were forced to share, Gabrielle smirked when she noticed Ares checking to make sure the window was locked! "Ares, you really don't believe in werewolves, do you? Besides, that frame is half rotten. It'll be a miracle if it can hold the bugs out!"  
  
"Of course I don't believe that story." Ares replied as he peered into the darkness outside. "But don't forget their are some warlords after me. It pays to be careful."  
  
"Of course." Gabrielle said as she crawled into bed. A moment later Ares joined her. She saw Xena give him the cold shoulder and he sighed, rolling onto his back. Snuggling against his arm, Gabrielle fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Ares wearily opened his eyes and stared groggily around the bedroom. It was still night and a bright shaft of moonlight shone across the bed. The light revealed that except for himself, the bed was empty. Sitting up, Ares glanced quickly around the room. "Xena? Gabrielle? Where are you?"  
  
Rubbing at his eyes, Ares tried to remember what had awakened him. Had it been a sound? Crawling out of bed, Ares moved to the window and peered out. The night was silent, the tall grass swaying with the wind. Then, without warning, a hideous face shoved itself against the aged glass of the window. The creature had red glowing eyes, a beast-like snout and dozens of gleaming white teeth. The teeth ended in sharp points. The entire face was covered in a thick mat of hair.  
  
"Aahhhhhh!" Ares screamed and threw himself away from the window. He crashed against the edge of the bed and tumbled to the floor. Landing on his back, his eyes flew to the window. The thing was still there, its jaws snapping as white spit flew from its mouth. It raised both hands and placed them on the glass.  
  
Ares thought of his sword on the dresser, but he was too terrified to move! Yet, if he didn't do something soon, the creature might break the glass at any minute! And where was Xena and Gabrielle?  
  
SCREEEAAAAACH!  
  
The creature's claws slid down the glass, making the worst sound Ares had ever heard. It looked in at him a moment more, then was gone.  
  
Ares' heart beat like crazy in his chest. This was the first real dose of terror he had received as a mortal and it had left him weak like a rag. "What the heck was that thing? No wonder this place was deserted for years, with something like that running loose!"  
  
Forcing himself to his feet, Ares gripped his sword and carefully moved to the window. Unless it was hiding directly beneath the window, it was gone. Of course, that just meant it could have gone anywhere, even inside the house. With the condition the house was in, it would be too easy for it to gain entry. "I better go see where Xena and Gabrielle are. If that thing got them..."  
  
Ares turned around and headed for the bedroom door. Reaching the closed door, he grabbed the knob and twisted. Nothing. Sticking his sword under his arm, Ares gripped the doorknob with both hands. The door rattled and shook in its frame, but refused to open. "Oh, this is just great! There's some monster on the loose and I'm stuck in here due to some lousy door! Maybe I can bust it down. Everything else is old and rotten it seems..."  
  
Putting his sword down, he walked to the other side of the room. He needed a good running start to knock the swelled wood of the door loose from the frame. "If only I had my powers! I could have been out of here already!"  
  
A glowing orb of light appeared near the ceiling. It slowly floated downward and hovered at chest height. The light began to expand, growing larger with every passing second.  
  
"Now what?" Ares watched it with apprehension and quickly picked up his sword again. The former God had no idea what this new thing was, but it was now between him and the door. Soon the light began to take on the shape of a man wearing armor. Very familiar armor, in fact. There was no mistaking the odd-shaped helmet or the circular shield on the warrior's chest, the twin strips of chainmail covering the shoulders. The ghost, if that's what it was, glanced down towards the floor.  
  
"Uh oh." The ghost said, when he realized he was standing in midair. Then he crashed to the floor with a loud rattling sound. The rattling reminded Ares more of pots and pans clanging in a kitchen then the sound real armor made. The helmet flew off the ghost's head and rolled across the floor towards Ares' boots. The ghost picked himself up, dusting off his clothes. His entire body was partly transparent and glowed with a white light, yet the door could be seen behind him. The ghost looked up, seeming to spot Ares for the first time. "Oh. Hi."  
  
"Joxer?" Ares asked, shocked. "But you're dead."  
  
"Well, I sort of snuck out." Joxer the ghost said. He walked towards Ares to get his helm back.  
  
Ares glanced down. The helmet had come to a stop in the same place he was standing. He could see his boots right through the helmet. Letting out a little shriek, Ares leaped backward.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're scared of ghosts!" Joxer said as he retrieved his metal hat and placed it back on his head. "I mean, after being a God for so long you should be used to all sorts of things!"  
  
"There are no such things as ghosts." Ares stated, but now he wasn't so sure. Joxer certainly looked like a ghost. "And I'm not scared. I would like to stay and chat, but there's some creature out there. I need to find Xena and Gabrielle."  
  
"Either you're very brave or even more stupid than I was!" Joxer laughed. "Even I wouldn't travel with those two when a full moon was coming! Stay in the room, Ares. Or you'll be sorry!"  
  
With his message delivered, Joxer vanished.  
  
Ares stood where he was for a moment, confused. Why had Joxer told him to stay in the room? That is, if that HAD been Joxer. Ares had his doubts. Anyway, finding his two friends at the moment was more important than the cryptic message from a ghost. Tossing his sword onto the bed, Ares raced right at the door. Just before he hit it, the door flew open to reveal Gabrielle. He tried to skid to a halt at the last minute, but wasn't successful. The two went down in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
"Really, Ares! I had no idea you liked me this much!" Gabrielle laughed as she tried to shove his heavy body off hers. His hairy chest scratched against her skin, tickling her. She shoved at him harder. "Come on, get off!"  
  
"Sorry. The door didn't want to open." Ares got to his feet and pulled Gabrielle up. "Are you all right? Did you see that creature? Where's Xena?"  
  
"What creature?" Gabrielle asked as she walked past Ares back into the bedroom. "We were outside. You know, a nature call. Xena thought it would be better to go outside since we didn't clean the bathroom in here yet. In case you forgot, it's a real disaster with the roof on the floor."  
  
Ares watched her climb back into bed, then glanced back towards the now open bedroom door.  
  
"Don't worry, Ares! I promise Xena will belong now any minute." Gabrielle assured him as she stretched out on the bed. She rolled over on her side, one arm holding her head up. "So what kind of creature did you see?"  
  
"It was looking in the window at me, covered with hair and a snout of sharp teeth." Ares shivered, his eyes drifting towards the window. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to tell her about Joxer. He half didn't believe it himself. Besides, he knew how close the two were. No need to upset her if he didn't have to. No, that monster was the important thing.  
  
"What's going on?" Xena asked as she appeared in the doorway with a glass of water. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Ares thinks he saw the werewolf from my story!" Gabrielle grinned, then she grew more serious. She reached forward and gripped his hand, pulling lightly. "I'm sorry if I gave you nightmares. It was only a story. You dreamed it and thought it was real. That's all. Xena and I were just outside and there was nothing out there but mosquitos. Now come to bed."  
  
"It wasn't a dream." Ares told her. "I remember waking up and finding you two were gone. Then I saw it at the window."  
  
Xena patted him on the back. "You woke up, saw we were gone. Then you drifted back to sleep without realizing it. Happens all the time. That's when you saw it. Gabrielle is a very good bard. Even you're not immune to that. Now get some sleep. We're going to do lots of work tomorrow."  
  
Ares allowed himself to be pulled back into the bed. But he knew what he saw hadn't been a dream. The werewolf had been real.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking his eyes, Ares awoke to bright sunlight shining in through the window. He had spent a large portion of the night swinging from believing the werewolf had been real and then being sure it had been a dream. He just couldn't make up his mind! Even the tempting, almost naked forms of the women on either side of him couldn't take his mind off it and that really said how shaken he was by the incident. Finally pure exhaustion had overtaken him and he had fallen into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Maybe I did imagine the whole thing." Ares muttered to himself as he crawled out of bed. He spent a few minutes searching for his boots and started pulling them on. "Being mortal is like being condemned to Tartarus. I thought it was bad before, but now.."  
  
"Good, you're up!" Gabrielle smiled as she entered the bedroom and watched him pull on the second boot. "Xena and I are going into town for some supplies. Do you want to come along?"  
  
Ares thought about it for a moment. He knew he should really be keeping a low profile due to the warlords after him. Yet the werewolf, if that's what it had been, kept preying on his mind. If there was a local monster haunting the area, the townspeople would know about it. And why did Xena just dismiss what he had seen? It was so unlike her! Heck, she knew monsters existed, for she had killed many of them herself. But it looked like he was going to need proof this time. And that meant taking the risk of going into town. "Sure, I'll come."  
  
"Great!" Gabrielle grinned and bounced a bit on the balls of her heels. She seemed to be in very high spirits.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ares asked as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Gods, how he missed always being neat and clean! These days if wanted to get clean, he actually had to wash, in water! With soap even! At least his back didn't ache this morning from sleeping on the hard ground, like he had way too many times in the past year.  
  
"It's just seems so much like a vacation!" Gabrielle told him. Then the smile faded and she moved closer to Ares. Her voice lowered. "You have no idea what it's like traveling with Xena, what I gave up to be with her."  
  
Gabrielle paused for a moment and glanced behind herself at the empty bedroom doorway, her head tilted as if listening. Then she continued. "She's done such horrible things in the past, things I'm sure even you don't know about. And I find myself growing more and more like her. It frightens me. I try to resist, but it's getting harder every day..."  
  
Ares looked down at Gabrielle and gripped her by the shoulders. Gabrielle had gone through a lot of changes. She had cut her hair and had turned from a bard into a warrior almost over night. The speed of it had surprised even him! "There's nothing wrong with being a warrior. You know that. It can be a very noble profession, like Hercules and Iolaus. I know Xena dragged you through a lot, that you've seen a lot. And all I see is a brave woman who knows how to defend herself and those she loves. Someday you'll be a better warrior than Xena because you use your heart."  
  
"I know." Gabrielle pulled away from him and left the room.  
  
Ares stood there for a moment, slightly confused. Had Gabrielle been trying to tell him something? Ares shook his head. That werewolf was affecting his thinking.  
  
***  
  
Some time later the three arrived in town. Xena had ridden Argo while he and Gabrielle rode in a wagon. A farmer, Xena had told him, drove a wagon. Ares picked at the pale ragged shirt he now wore. The thing reminded him of a sack. But Xena just smiled and told it was a great disguise. It only reminded him how he missed his fine leather vest and gauntlets. At least he still had his earring. Gabrielle parked the one-horse wagon on a dusty road in town and they got off.  
  
As towns went, it wasn't much to look at: the usual houses with straw roofs and barking dogs and dirty children. Ares watched Xena head off to the marketplace for the supplies. He was about to follow her when loud shouts caught his attention. Taking another glance at Xena's disappearing back, he decided to go investigate what the commotion was about. He knew the sounds of a fight and this was not one of those. Rounding a corner, Ares spotted a large crowd in front of one of the buildings. A weathered sign creaking from above proclaimed it was the town's bar.  
  
Hope swelled in Ares' heart. Maybe here was proof of the werewolf! He hurried over to the crowd and slowly inched his way to the front.  
  
"And something killed my cows last night." A weathered man said. He was dressed like all the other poor people of Greece in a homespun shirt and pants. The major difference was this guy's clothes was spotted with dried blood. "Three of the herd. I never seen anything like it. They were just torn apart. There's something out there."  
  
"What do you think it was, Jake?" A man's voice called from the crowd.  
  
"I don't know." The man shrugged, but there was wild fear in his dark eyes. "I only know tonight I'm staying in town!"  
  
Ares took the information in, adding it to what he had seen last night. Should he tell the townspeople he had seen a werewolf? He decided that maybe that wasn't such a good idea, especially when he should keep a low profile. Many towns, he knew, blamed newcomers for their problems and things could quickly get out of control. They might even try to say HE was the werewolf, especially if they ever learned he was the ex God of War. No, he had learned what he needed to here. He slowly inched his way back out of the crowd and headed down the street towards the wagon.  
  
A few moments later he saw Gabrielle emerge from a weapons shop down the street. Spotting him, she met him at their wagon. As far as he could tell, she hadn't bought anything, which didn't surprise him. These little towns rarely had quality weapons. "I just heard some farmer's cows were torn apart last night."  
  
"Oh, Ares, surely you don't think it was..." She said, not finishing the sentence. There were too many people that might overhear.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He also glanced around. Then he spotted the familiar shape of Xena heading their way with the supplies. "You know there are no dangerous animals in these parts that could explain it."  
  
Xena reached them, dropping the supplies on the ground. She gazed up at Ares, a smile playing across her lips. "So, what do you think?"  
  
Ares glanced down at the cage filled with squeaking chickens. Feathers flew up into the air and littered the dusty ground. There were also sacks of flour and other things Ares really wasn't interested in, unless it was cooked and ready to eat. Two cows trailed behind Xena on ropes, as well as a fat pig. "I think I'm starting to look more like a farmer?"  
  
Gabrielle laughed. "Oh Ares, you're too handsome to be a farmer!"  
  
Ares was taken aback by the comment, especially coming from Gabrielle. He had always thought she never cared for him much. Was he wrong? Suddenly it seemed important that she DID like him, although he had no idea why. And now, with a werewolf on the loose and warlords after his head, was no time for him to fall for Xena's little sidekick! "You really think so?"  
  
"Of course!" Gabrielle reached up and placed a tattered straw hat on his head. "I even got you a hat."  
  
"Gee, thanks." He muttered.  
  
"Enough of this talk. Help me get this stuff loaded onto the wagon." Xena ordered and they all bent to do her bidding. Soon they were back on the road heading for the farm. Xena rode out in front, on Argo. She circled back to them and pulled up alongside. "I'm going to do some scouting, see if any of those warlords are around."  
  
Ares watched Argo gallop off, sighing. He leaned back against the high back of the wagon and closed his eyes. Gabrielle was driving and there really was nothing for him to do until they reached the farm. Only a few minutes had gone by when he felt Gabrielle shove her elbow into his ribs. His brown eyes flew open and he stared at her. "What?"  
  
"I got something for you." The bard-turned-warrior held a cloth wrapped package in her hand. She shoved it in his direction. "Here. Take it."  
  
"You bought something for ME?" Ares asked, truly surprised. Reaching out, he took the small package. Unwrapping the brownish gray sackcloth, he found a shiny dagger. It took Ares a moment to realize why the dagger was so shiny. "This is silver."  
  
"Yes," Gabrielle agreed. "Silver to kill a werewolf."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe I saw a werewolf?" Ares asked as he held the silver dagger in his hand. The sunlight reflected off it and he admired its fine blade. The blade was long and narrow, straight and true. He hefted it experimentally, seeing if it was balanced. It was. He didn't want to think about how close he would have to be in order to use it. The thought was not comforting. And it would only take one scratch or bite to infect him.  
  
"But I feel so guilty." Gabrielle explained to him as she held the reigns in her hands expertly. "It was my fault you saw it."  
  
"Gabrielle, it's not your fault at all." Ares assured her as he moved closer to her on the wooden bench. He placed his muscular arm around her shoulders, the one that held the shiny new dagger. His hand rested against her upper arm, the hilt of the dagger against her skin. "Because creature had nothing to do with the story you told me and I don't want you to feel guilty about it. I tell you, I really saw it! It was right outside my window, just looking in at me with these burning eyes and those terrible teeth. And the claws on its hands. Uggh! I don't know why you and Xena won't believe me."  
  
He felt her body jerk away from his and he took his arm away. He could have sworn he heard her whimper, but it had probably been one of the animals. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
  
"It's OK." They reached the farm then and Gabrielle leaped down from the wagon. She went around to the back and carried an armload of bagged supplies into the kitchen. Ares went to help. After everything was put away, an idea popped into Ares' head. Walking around the farm house, he reached the spot where the werewolf had stood the night before. Maybe if he was lucky, it had left some physical evidence behind. Something solid to show Xena, to prove the danger was real.  
  
Ares heart started to pound loudly in his ears as he stared at the wooden window frame. The werewolf had left deep claw marks in the wood. 


	3. Chapter 3

Xena stared at the claw marks, frowning.  
  
"Well, do you believe me now?" Ares asked, not caring for the Warrior Princess' silence. "The werewolf made those marks. It was standing right there!"  
  
"They could have been there a long time." Xena remarked as she poked at the deep grooves in the wood. "A number of things could have made them, too. It's not proof of a werewolf. Lots of animals claw on tree trunks."  
  
"But when you combine them with the dead cattle, that the farmer said they were torn to shreds." Ares sighed with disgust. It was clear already Xena was convinced it was all in his head. There were all in very real danger and she still refused to listen! His dark eyes narrowed as he stared at her intensely, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. Xena was acting odd, he decided. It almost seemed if she didn't WANT to hear about the werewolf.  
  
But why?  
  
He watched her walk away towards the barn. Gabrielle was inside milking the cows, he knew. He headed for the house, then changed his mind. Running quickly down a slope thick with weeds, he jumped into a drainage ditch. Due to the dry weather, the ditch was like a cracked river bed. The footing was bumpy and uneven, but its path ran behind the barn. If he was careful, he would be able to sneak up on the two women unobserved. Maybe he could find out what Xena really thought of his werewolf story. There must be something she wasn't telling him. He had thought that she trusted him now, after he had saved their lives and given up his Godhood. Was he wrong? He almost twisted his ankle once, but he made it. Now he just had to climb up a gentle slope. Trying to be as silent as he could, he reached the back of the weathered barn. Finding a small gap between boards, he peered in and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Xena, I'm sorry that he saw me." Gabrielle said as she squeezed fresh milk from the dairy cow. "But I never had this problem with Joxer. I mean, with him I never felt tempted. But now..."  
  
"And I keep telling you, stop fighting it." Xena replied as she knelt by her friend. "You can't resist it forever."  
  
"But I'm afraid of what I might do." Gabrielle glanced up at Xena, her face worried. "What if I kill someone? I couldn't live with that. I see what happens to you, what you do and it frightens me so much. Words can't describe it. I don't want to be like that!"  
  
"You know why I changed you. You were dying. There was nothing else I could do to save you. Besides, it's nice to have a pack mate." Xena's face was worried, but for a different reason. She had thought Gabrielle would have adjusted by now. It's been over a year, more than two years. Yet her friend kept hanging on, refusing to let the wolf gain total control. She even refused to feed on the cattle. "I know you, Gabrielle. You wouldn't kill anyone, not even changed. But you need to learn to relax, to go with the flow. It's tearing you up inside and I hate watching it."  
  
"But what are we going to do?" Gabrielle asked. "I never slipped as far as that before. Even during the day, just being near him..."  
  
"We could use an Alpha wolf." Xena stated, a grin spreading across her face. "We could do it now, that he's mortal."  
  
"Xena, no!" Gabrielle stumbled backward, the milking stool tumbling over. Her face was pale, the mouth open in shock. Then her hands tightened into fists. "Don't you even dare think it! I won't have him go through this .. this nightmare!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll leave the decision up to you." Xena picked up the pail of milk and put the stool away. "I don't trust myself to do it, you know. But you have to accept the facts, Gabrielle. You're a werewolf and there's no changing that."  
  
Gabrielle watched Xena's back as the Warrior Princess headed for the barn door. "How could you DO this to me? I thought you cared!" she wailed, tears sliding down her face.  
  
Xena pushed open the big door and paused for a moment in the opening. "Change him. You'll feel better."  
  
Gabrielle collapsed into the clean hay inside one of the animal stalls. Her shoulders shook as she cried out her frustrations and fears. Ever since Xena had scratched her, this living nightmare just kept going on and on and on! And the worst thing was, for the first time ever, she had felt the desire to ... to...  
  
A fresh surge of tears burst forth and she cried even louder.  
  
****  
  
Ares crouched outside the barn, one hand over his mouth to still his frantic breathing. He had hoped to overhear something, but this! It was far worse than he ever dreamed. Xena and Gabrielle were both werewolves, Xena apparently being the one who had killed the cattle last night. And Gabrielle ... She had been the one he had seen!  
  
"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. He dared not stay where he was. Xena might realize he wasn't in the house and come looking for him. If she found him here...  
  
His terrified eyes went up to the sky. It was evening already. No way he could make a run for it. And where would he go anyway? He could take the horse. But no. That wouldn't work. Xena was too good of a tracker. She would hunt him down. And what if he ran right into those warlords? This was supposed to be his safe spot, his hideout! As he crouched there, he saw the sky grow a few shades darker. In an hour or so, the stars would be out. And after that, Selene would start her climb into the night sky, glowing for all to see.  
  
Darn Selene to Tartarus! Why couldn't Xena have killed her with the other Olympian Gods? But then, she's the only one Xena really worshiped, wasn't she? Selene, the Goddess of Werewolves!  
  
Rising from his hiding spot, Ares made his way to the side of the barn. He stuck his head out around the corner, watching for movement. Nothing. He stepped out into the open and hurried forward. His mind was a jumble and he had no idea what he was doing. His training told him he should focus, but it was so hard. Then his spotted the apple tree off to the side, in the nearby field. It was fall, so the fruit should be ripe. He could gather an armful and say he had been busy picking them. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He just hoped Xena would believe the lame story. He ran over to the tree and sighed in relief. Luck was with him and the low-hanging branches was heavy with ripe fruit. Saying a heartfelt prayer of thanks to Aunt Gaia, he tore two dozen apples off the tree in record time.  
  
He was heading back towards the house, both arms filled with apples, when he paused near the open barn door. He could hear faint sniffling coming from inside. "Gabrielle?"  
  
Taking a few steps into the dark interior, he was relieved to spot the warrior bard sitting in the hay. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still herself. He thought of the silver dagger she had given him, of the things she had told him this morning. Had she actually been trying to tell him she was a werewolf? To warn him?  
  
Gabrielle glanced up at Ares and saw him standing there with apples up to his chin. A weak smile appeared on her face and she even laughed a bit. "Don't tell me you were actually doing physical labor! Why Ares, what ever got into you?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping you knew how to turn these into pies." Ares said, grateful the dark in the barn hid the terror in his eyes. He knew he was crazy just for being in here with her, but what else could he do? His arms started to tremble and the pile of fruit became unstable. Two apples rolled off the top of the pile, then three more. Before he knew it, the entire pile of apples crashed to the barn floor. Luckily, most of them landed in a pile of hay.  
  
Gabrielle laughed more, the laugh stronger this time. She wiped her wet face, then rose up from the hay where she had been crying. "Just like a man, thinking with your stomach! Let's see if we can find an easier way to carry those to the house."  
  
Xena poked her head into the barn, her blue eyes locking on Ares and the pile of apples next to him. "There you are. I was wondering where you were. You weren't in the house, so I grew worried."  
  
"I was picking apples." Ares replied, his voice firm and unwavering. "There's a lot of them out there on a tree."  
  
"Good thinking. Gabrielle can make pies. I got us brown sugar." Xena patted Ares on his arm. "Let's get inside and start cooking supper. I'm starving!"  
  
After piling the apples into two baskets, Ares followed Xena to the house carrying one while Gabrielle carried the other. It was going to be a long night.  
  
****  
  
The sun had set and it was time to go to bed. The problem was, Ares didn't WANT to go to bed, not with two werewolves, that is. Yet if he didn't, they might suspect he knew what they were. Which meant he HAD to sleep with two werewolves!  
  
All through supper he had been nervous, which just increased his appetite. He ate more than his share of the cooked chicken and had polished off an entire apple pie by himself, not to mention the large hunk of bread. Xena didn't seem to notice and Gabrielle only laughed, saying of course he had to eat more than they did. He was a man! Then she had told him how she enjoyed having him around, cooking for him. Now the food sat in his stomach like a lump of lead.  
  
"Come to bed, Ares." Xena told him as she settled on her side of the bed, which was closest to the window. "You've been prowling around like an expectant father long enough. Forget about your imaginary werewolf and go to sleep. There's nothing out there."  
  
Yeah, YOU'RE the werewolf!!! he wanted to shout. The werewolves are in here, with me!  
  
But he just sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly took off his boots. He was doing everything he could think of to stall. But then they were off. So he poked at his toenails to see if they needed trimming. They didn't, but that only made him think of those long claws he had seen. He could imagine only too well what they could do to mortal flesh. A shiver passed through his body and he bit his tongue to force himself to be quite.  
  
And I gave up my Godly powers to save WEREWOLVES!!  
  
Then another thought occurred him and he paled even more.  
  
Was Eve a werewolf? He remembered how bloodthirsty Livia had been. She had enjoyed killing and slaughtering, enjoyed it just like Xena had. And when you got down to the bare facts, Livia had been worst than Xena. Was that the werewolf in her? And was she cured of her lycanthropy now or was she just pretending, with the violent wolf lurking beneath the surface. And that story. The woman had been Xena! Why hadn't he realized it before? How could she had been a werewolf all those years and he had never known?  
  
Maybe I didn't want to know.  
  
Standing, Ares readjusted his pants. As he did, he checked to see if the silver dagger was still secure at his hip. Earlier he had hidden it there, inside his pants. Gabrielle knew about it, but Xena didn't. And he didn't want her to. It comforted him somewhat to feel its hard form under the cloth of his trousers.  
  
Not being able to delay any longer, he started to crawl into bed between the two women. He paused for a moment, staring at Gabrielle's arm. A red circular mark marred the smooth surface. It almost looked like a burn. Staring at it, he remembered the sound she had made earlier in the wagon, when he had tried to comfort her. Had the silver burned her?  
  
Ares gulped. The physical evidence stared him in the face. The two women he loved were really werewolves. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ares had planned on staying awake. There was no way he was going to fall asleep and be easy prey for them. He felt Gabrielle snuggle up against him as she had done the night before and he closed his eyes. His hand hovered near the hidden dagger, but would he be quick enough when the time came? And more important, would he be able to use it? He didn't know and not knowing troubled him. He only knew he still loved them. Yet he didn't want to spend the rest of his days as a lycanthropy. That he was pretty sure of. Sometime later Ares opened his eyes and found himself once again alone in the bedroom. Silver moonlight shone in through the window, the wide beam falling across the bed. So when the ghost of Joxer appeared, he wasn't really surprised.  
  
"Wow. Are you STILL here?" Joxer asked as he floated down to the floor. He took of his transparent metal helmet and scratched his head. "I thought you would have left by now. I mean, those two are, umm, dangerous."  
  
"They're werewolves you mean." Ares stated as he jumped out of bed. He pulled the dagger from its hiding spot and held it tightly. Putting his back against the wall opposite the window, he prepared to wait. If either of them decided to have a midnight snack on him, he would be ready!  
  
"Well, yeah. Didn't you know? Heck, even I knew that!" Joxer laughed, pushing his hair from his eyes. Then the ghost grew more somber. "Look, I did a little asking around for you. And I found out that Gabrielle could be cured. She's not a real werewolf yet."  
  
"But I thought she was..." Ares was confused. "Wasn't that her I saw last night?"  
  
"Oh, she can transform into one, yeah." Joxer told him as he sat down on the now empty bed. His body started sinking into the mattress and he frantically waved his arms about. He sunk deeper and deeper until only his head remained. The sight was ghastly, as if he had been beheaded. The fact that his lips and eyes moved made it even worse. "Sorry. I don't have the hang of this ghost stuff yet. Anyway, she won't be a true werewolf until she kills someone when she's transformed. Until then, she can be cured. Or that's what the Light told me."  
  
Ares ignored Joxer's antics and kept his attention on the window. The bedroom door was closed and he listened for the slightest sound coming from that direction. "So how do we cure her?"  
  
"Well, it has to be done outside, under a full moon." Joxer crawled free of the bed and stood up. The ghost dusted at his clothes and straightens his armor, even though nothing had really affected him. "And it will be dangerous. I would do it if I were alive, but you may not want to take the chance. I mean, you don't love Gabby like I did. She means everything to me and I'd gladly give up my life for her again. It's not fair what Xena did to her."  
  
Joxer sniffled, tears forming under his lashes.  
  
Ares thought of the conversation he had overheard, how miserable she had sounded. The crying had pierced his heart. There was no way he could just walk away and leave her like that, not if there was a way to cure her. "Just tell me what to do."  
  
"So you'll do it? Really?" Joxer smiled faintly, his face wet. "OK, you need to kill the wolf inside her with the silver dagger. But if she scratches you..."  
  
"Wait!" Ares interrupted. "Do you mean I have to stab her?"  
  
"Well, you DO need to kill the wolf!" Joxer sniffled again, louder this time. "I don't know if I'd been able to do that. Probably not. I love her too much. But you're used to stuff like that, all those years as the God of War. Then you need to pour some water from a tree stump on the wound and ask the Light to heal her. It should work because she never forsaken the Gods, not like Xena did. And Gabrielle has a good heart."  
  
"A tree stump." Ares stated.  
  
"Yeah, Eli was very specific about that." Joxer replied, shrugging. "It can't be from a lake or a well or a river or anything."  
  
"Joxer, you do realize I killed Eli myself?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Joxer said as he started to fade. "He forgives you. It was all part of the Light's Plan."  
  
Alone once more, Ares shook his head and headed for the bedroom door. "I must be crazy, talking to ghosts and now heading into the night when werewolves are on the loose. Serves me right if I get bit."  
  
****  
  
Ares stepped out into the night. He paused for a moment, his ears listening for the slightest sound. He wondered if he'd be able to hear a werewolf walking. He doubted it. They probably had pads on their feet, so they moved as silently as the animal they resembled. So far he hadn't seen the entire werewolf, so he was unsure of exactly how it looked. Did it run on all four feet like a real wolf or go about on two legs like a human? Either way, Ares realized just by being out here he was putting his life in jeopardy. But as far as he could tell, he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't care to be a sitting duck inside the old farmhouse anyway.  
  
Before he had went outside, Ares had made sure he had a container for the water. The bottle he had been drinking ale from would have to do. It was empty, as he had drunk all the contents on the first day they had arrived. Just setting his eyes on the wreck of a house had depressed him. He couldn't understand what Xena saw in the place.  
  
He stood silently on the wide front porch and surveyed his surroundings. The field stretched out before him, dark and quite. The weeds and grass had grown tall and Ares marked them as a possible hiding place. It would be too easy for something to haunch down in the grass, waiting for some unsuspecting animal to stroll past. His dark brown eyes shifted, glancing toward a larger hulking shadow. The barn. The moonlight revealed that both barn doors had been left ajar, one of them making a screeching sound as it swung in the wind. Except for the slight rustle of wind in the distant trees, the night was silent.  
  
Stepping forward carefully, he moved slowly down the steps. He put each boot down a bit at a time before he trusted his full weight to it. Ares knew the wood was old and tended to make odd squeaking sounds when you walked on it. The last thing he wanted to do was to attract the werewolves ... or the wrong werewolf.  
  
Ares gladly stepped onto the solid earth, pausing again. The last thing he wanted to do was run into Xena. He didn't think he could handle her as a werewolf. The very traits he had admired in her as the God of War would make her very dangerous. She would be lightning fast, flying at him before he even knew she was around. And from the speech he had overheard earlier, she would be too happy to turn him into a lycanthropy. But Ares suspected Xena wasn't in the immediate area. She had probably gone hunting, either in the woods or on some other farm. That meant he only had to deal with Gabrielle.  
  
But how long would Xena be gone?  
  
Ares quickly crossed the wide-open gap between the house and the barn. He didn't want to enter the barn, but he would have to. If his plan was going to work, he was going to need rope. And the only good rope he knew of was on Argo's saddle horn. Xena always kept a coil of rope for tying up what she termed Bad Guys. Often that meant his War Lords. Reaching the barn, he pressed his back against the side and slowly inched his way to the open door. Peering around the door, he saw only blackness within. The moonlight couldn't penetrate the barn's inky interior. So Ares did the next best thing: he listened. Soft sounds drifted out to his ears. Faint shuffling, a soft whinny, a horse's hoof pawing the ground. The animals seemed to be calm, which boded well for him.  
  
As quick as a shadow, Ares slunk inside the dark barn. Careful not to stumble over the piles of hay, he crept to where Xena had stored the horse tact. Finding the rope by feel, he lifted it off the nail on the wall and stuck an arm through the loop. Having acquired what he had come for, Ares headed back towards the open door. The silver dagger was clutched securely in his right hand, the point sticking outward. If a werewolf came upon his, he was ready to defend himself ... he hoped.  
  
Truth was, Ares didn't feel well protected. The dagger looked small and puny compared to his sword. And as a mortal, he felt even less protected. Oh, he had done all right for a year wondering around Greece by himself after he had been freed of the Furies. But then he had to conquer only normal problems, things like getting food and a place to sleep. He had been in a few fights but nothing very serious. Truth was, he had held his own very well. But this was a whole different ballgame. Werewolves were supernatural beasts. Nor could you kill them by normal means. He would have to get in very close in order to stab her with the dagger and that meant she would be able to scratch him. Or sink her teeth into his flesh. No, Ares didn't relish the idea at all. His only hope was to rope her first.  
  
But that meant finding Gabrielle.  
  
Before she found him.  
  
Dagger clutched securely, Ares stepped back into the moonlight.  
  
How am I going to find a tree stump with water in it?  
  
The question was rolling around inside Ares' head over and over. As far as the ex God of War could tell, he had two choices. He could either search the field or search the nearby forest. He wasn't too sure where a tree stump was more likely to be found. The woods, of course, were filled with trees but those were mostly live ones, weren't they? Deciding he would try the field first, Ares left the relative safety of the barn. Besides, the field was closer to the house.  
  
Reluctantly Ares entered the field of waist tall weeds. From the very first step, the weeds wrapped themselves around his ankles. He wretched his feet free only to have new plants tangle themselves around him. It was almost if they were alive and attacking him on purpose. The weeds, Ares discovered, consisted of a large variety. Besides the usual sticky burrs that clung to clothing, there was a very aggressive vine with large star shaped leaves. If Ares didn't know any better, he'd swear the thing was a grape vine! The next second he tripped over a hidden obstacle and fell face first into the thick tangle. His shoulder hit the hard ground, sending a sharp shuddering pain up through his arm. The dagger flew from his hand and tumbled through the air. He watched it for a few brief seconds, the moonlight reflecting off the silver blade. Then it vanished into the thick weeds.  
  
"AAWOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ares froze where he had fallen, a chill traveling down his spine. It was one of the werewolves! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ares' heart thudded loudly in his ears, as he lay prone on the cold ground. He stretched his arm out in the direction the dagger had fallen. If only he could reach it! He tried to crawl forward, but his legs were stuck on something. Swearing under his breath, Ares sat up and peered at the thing that had tripped him. It was a moss-covered post that had rusted strands of wire coming off it. He shoved at the tangle of leaves and saw the wire ran in parallel rows, heading off into the distance. It was the wire that had tripped him and now held his foot captive. He jerked his leg as hard as he could, but his foot refused to budge. It was rusted, but not rusted enough to break.  
  
CRUNCH. CRUNCH.  
  
Ares froze. Something was walking in the weeds! His heart pounded in his chest so loudly he feared it would break free of his ribcage. Sweat broke out on his brow and ran into his eyes, stinging them. Carefully he lay back down on his back, his foot still trapped in the old grape trellis. He was in a ponderous position: trapped flat on his back with his only real weapon out of reach. If the werewolf caught him now, there would be nothing he could really do. He reached for the sword at his hip and slowly drew the blade. It wouldn't really stop a werewolf, but it might do something....  
  
CRUNCH. CRUNCH.  
  
The footsteps grew louder, closer.  
  
Oh please Mother I need a miracle!  
  
crunchcrunchcrunchcrunch!!!  
  
Something furry leaped onto his bare chest and Ares almost screamed. A hot flash swept through his entire body as he jerked. It's weight pressed down on his chest, its paws cold as ice against his bare skin. Then the thing jumped off him and disappeared into the tall grass, showing him only a white flash of fur. Then a larger shadow appeared for an instant. He got the impression of a wolf like snout and tall erect ears. He saw it above the weeds, it disappeared as it gave chase to the rabbit.  
  
Ares sighed in relief. A simple rabbit had saved him, although it had almost given him a heart attack. He had never been so frightened in all his life. Even now that the danger had passed his heart beat like crazy and he was drenched with sweat. He waited a bit longer, then sat up. He went to work freeing his foot. The more he studied how his foot was entangled in the wire, he couldn't figure out how he had gotten stuck that way! But maybe it was better that he had or the werewolf would have seen him! Bending the wire, he pulled his foot out and twisted onto his knees. Crawling forward on all fours, he pushed his way through the tall plants until he saw a glint of silver. Ares reached for it and closed his hands around the dagger.  
  
Rising to his knees, he carefully stuck his head above the weeds and looked around. There was no sign of the werewolf or the rabbit, only a zigzagging trail of grass pressed flat. It hadn't just been dumb luck that the rabbit had appeared when it did. Perhaps his mother, wherever she was, had heard him. No one ever knew what had happened to Hera. She had just disappeared the same day that Hercules had killed Zeus to save Xena and her baby. Hercules had claimed Hera had appeared to help him, but she was never seen after that. Perhaps she was still alive somewhere?  
  
Thank you Mother. Ares thought, knowing the Gods could hear the silent prayers sent to them. I am truly grateful for your help.  
  
Turning to look in another direction, Ares saw a jagged shadow rising from the ground. A thin smile crept across his lips when he realized what it was: the remains of a tree trunk that had been hit by lightning. If his luck continued, there might be some water inside it. He considered making a wild dash for it, but dismissed the idea right away. There might be more hidden grape trellis. If this overgrown field had once been a vineyard as he thought, there would be a lot of them around. He didn't want to run right smack into another one and loose the dagger again. If he did, he might never find it again in this mass of vegetation.  
  
Getting back onto his hands and knees, Ares started to crawl towards the tree. Every so often he would stop and poke his head out, correcting the direction in which he traveled. Several times he came upon strands of wire and he was forced to carefully crawl over them. Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, he reached the base of the tree.  
  
The tree had once been a great monster. Ares could tell that right away from the sheer size of its trunk. Now it was just a blackened trunk with a single jagged point stretching up into the night sky. Pressing his hands against its cold rough bark, he rose to his feet. Both his knees were sore from the unaccustomed crawling and he frowned at the holes in his black leather pants. Standing, the top of the trunk came to chest height, with the single sharp point being taller than he was. Sticking the dagger through his belt, he put his hands on the rim and peered within. His own reflection looked back at him from a pool of water. Night bugs flew up into his face and started to swarm around him, mosquitoes making up the majority. Ares slapped at them but it did little good.  
  
Reaching into his vest, he pulled out the bottle and removed the cork. He sent another silent prayer of thanks to his mother that the bottle had not broken in his fall. He was going to do his best to save Gabrielle and he needed the bottle intact. Checking to see if the moonlight was visible in the water, which it was, he bent to fill his bottle. Within a few seconds it was full and Ares replaced the cork.  
  
Now came the more difficult task. He needed to capture Gabrielle somehow, restrain her with the rope. In order to do that, he needed to see her coming. Ares knew the only way to do that was to find high ground. Searching the possibilities the area had to offer, Ares settled on a nearby hill. It would have to do. After making his way back through the wild vineyard, he started to climb the hill. He was halfway to the top when a terrible howl made his blood run cold. Turning, Ares saw a grayish blonde fur covered beast racing through the field he had just left.  
  
Gabrielle was coming for him! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ares hurried to the top of the hill, where he found a clearing. The full moon was high overhead, providing light for the battle to come. Ares just hoped Selene would be on his side this time, not the werewolf's. He was only going to have one chance at this, so he better do it right.  
  
Taking the rope off his shoulder, he uncoiled it and quickly tied a loop on the end. With the rope in one hand and the silver dagger in the other, he waited for Gabrielle. The very next moment she came charging over the top of the hill and Ares' almost jumped from fright. The werewolf looked far worst than he had remembered!  
  
Her eyes glowed an eerie red, her gaze locked right on his throat. Her beautiful face had changed into a long snout. Her mouth hung open part way, saliva dripping off her chin. The moonlight reflected off the dozens of razor sharp teeth in her mouth. Large ragged ears stood erect on her head, their hearing ability much more powerful than his own. Her body was strong and well muscled, much more heavily muscled in werewolf form than before. The muscles would make her faster and stronger. Each finger ended in sharp, black curved claws. A single scratch from one of them would inflict an eternal curse: to suffer lycanthrope. The hands themselves were slightly larger, the fingers twisted into curved claws. Gabrielle stood upright under the full moon staring at Ares.  
  
Ares gulped. He was beginning think this had been a very bad idea, but it was too late to back out now. He readied his weapons, such as they were. He wanted to act like the old confident Ares, but right now he was scared witless. How in the world did Hercules fight these things?  
  
Gabrielle growled, then charged. When she was just a few feet away, she leaped at him, her claws out and ready to rake.  
  
Tossing the loop of rope at her, he dived out of the way. He landed hard on the ground and rolled. He was climbing back to his feet when he saw the end of the rope was empty! He had missed her. He searched the clearing but didn't see her anywhere. He turned to look behind him just in time to see claws coming right at him.  
  
Ares raised the silver dagger, its sharp point aimed at her rapidly approaching chest.  
  
Then she hit him. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Her snarling jaws were inches from his face. He grimaced at the putrid hot breath that washed over him. Ares wrapped one hand under her chin, pushing the jaws away from his neck. His other hand still held the hilt of the dagger, which was wet and sticky.  
  
Gabrielle growled and thrashed atop him, then her whole body went limp.  
  
Ares shoved her off himself onto the cold ground. He was breathing hard through his mouth, gasping for air. He held his right hand up to the moonlight and saw it was red with blood. Then his eyes shifted to the werewolf lying still on the ground next to him. Her eyes were closed. He remembered what Joxer said and reached for the dagger.  
  
Suddenly her red eyes flew open and she jerked upward at him, her sharp claws reaching. A growl escaped her lips and pink tinged spittle flew everywhere. Ares screamed and threw himself backward, away from her. Scrambling like a crab, he backpedaled several feet away, then climbed to his feet. From there he watched her eyes close a second time and her body slumped back onto the ground.  
  
Then she slowly began to change. The fur faded and disappeared back into her body, leaving only smooth pale skin behind. The snout sunk back into her face, the claws changing back into short dainty fingernails. After a few minutes, she was once again the woman he knew.  
  
Ares hurried forward and pulled the dagger from her breast. He looked at the deep wound and gulped. He knew without doubt it was a fatale wound. Then he noticed she wasn't breathing. "Joxer, this better work..."  
  
Reaching inside his vest, Ares pulled out the bottle of water, uncorked it and poured it onto the deep wound. "Will the Light please heal Gabrielle..."  
  
Ares hadn't really expected anything to happen when he said the words, so he was surprised when a bright light appeared on her chest. It shone brighter than the sun for a moment and he was forced to cover his eyes with an arm. When the light faded, the wound was completely gone. He saw her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Then her green eyes opened.  
  
"Ares?" Gabrielle slowly sat up, slightly dazed. She stared at the full moon riding high overhead, then her gaze went back to him. "You cured me. How did you do that? I thought the curse was unbreakable...."  
  
"Let's just say I had a little divine help." Ares replied as he stood. Helping Gabrielle to her feet, he shrugged out of his leather vest. He helped her put it on. It wasn't much, but at least it helped cover her nakedness until they could find her clothes. Then he pulled her against his bare chest and kissed her. Pulling away, he smiled down at her. "I think we better get out of here before Xena returns. She won't be very pleased to discover I cured you."  
  
"I know." Gabrielle followed Ares back down the hill towards the farmhouse. They were in luck that Xena hadn't returned from her night hunt yet. Gabrielle gathered her clothing and her sais. Taking a horse from the barn, they saddled it up. "Let's go."  
  
Ares swung up onto the horse behind Gabrielle and they took off at a gallop, his arms around her waist. Gabrielle still wore his leather vest, so he was bare from the waist up. The cold wind ruffled his hair and he wondered absently why he didn't feel cold. His arm thumped rhythmically and he glanced at it, only to see a long jagged red scratch. As he stared at it in horror, the scratch vanished as if it had never been there.  
  
THE END????  
  
Author's Note: I have a slight idea for a sequel to this story.. 


End file.
